Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a GPS receiving apparatus, electronic timepiece, control method and a storage medium encoded with a program.
Related Art
Conventionally, there are timepieces that perform time correction employing GPS (Global Positioning System).
With such timepieces, reception of GPS radio waves is performed in order to employ the appropriate time of a rubidium atomic timepiece possessed by GPS satellites, and tune the time of the timepiece to this time.
In order to receive GPS radio waves, it is necessary to be in an environment in which it is possible to acquire GPS radio waves from a GPS satellite, and since GPS radio waves from a GPS satellite cannot be received in the case of being indoors or the like such as inside of a building, there has been a problem in that time correction cannot take place.
Therefore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-39565 discloses technology for determining whether indoors or outdoors according to the illuminance of sun light incident on a solar panel, which is a battery charger, and then carrying out automatic time correction.
However, although the aforementioned such technology described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-39565 is a method that is effective for persons active outdoors for a period of time of the daytime for which sunlight is shining down, in the case of the watch entering a state concealed under long sleeves and sufficient illuminance not being obtained, or going outside at night when there is no sunlight, there has been a deficiency in that correction of time is not carried out automatically since it will be determined as not being a state in which GPS radio waves can be received.